


YÊU

by gildedwinged



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp Fest, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Smut, Will Loves Hannibal, how do I tag my porn, justfuckmeup2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedwinged/pseuds/gildedwinged
Summary: Hannibal & Will making love ♡For the JustFuckMeUp2 Fest





	YÊU

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a kink or anything but in my mind, in their new life together, Hannibal will always be gentle with Will unless Will demands anything else //w\\\
> 
> The title means "LOVE" in my Vietnamese language ♡ 
> 
> All mistakes, grammars, spellings, errors are my own.

Will stood up and leaned into Hannibal. He placed his hands on Hannibal’s chest and slowly moved in for a kiss. His lips closed softly over Hannibal’s, not because he was afraid but because he wanted to cherish each moment.  
He let his hands roam from Hannibal’s chest down to the waistband of the pajama pants he was wearing. Hannibal’s breath caught when Will plunged his hand into his pants and started to roughly stroke his cock through the fabric of his underwear. He hissed through Will’s lip.

Even though this wasn’t their first time together, it always feels like it was. The way they ignite and exchange the fire of desire, blood pumping through their veins.

Without taking his mouth off Will’s, Hannibal stood and walked backwards toward their bedroom.  
He backed all the way into their room and up against their bed. He fell back, pulling Will on top of him while still slathering his neck and face with kisses.

Will pulled off just long enough to get his shirt off and step out of his jeans. He grabbed the waist of Hannibal's pants and tugged them off too.

 “I want you inside me this time,” Will whispered into Hannibal’s chest as he traced his chest hairs with his fingers.

Hannibal threaded his fingers into Will’s hair and gently pulled his head up. He replied by sat up, leaning over to him and kissing him deeply. Hannibal starting to dominate him when he began sucking on Will’s tongue and his lips. He put his hand on the back of Will’s neck and pulled him close and Will responded by laying his body down onto the mattress, letting Hannibal took over. Hannibal’s chest was against Will’s and his stomach over his ribs. Will could feel his erect cock against his hip; it was wet with pre-come and was sliding around on his skin.  
  
He began to play with Will's nipples and pinched them as they kissed and his hand slowly slid down his stomach and to Will’s penis. He gently grasped his cock in his hand and began pumping it. The whole time Will was moaning, having those wonderful hands wrapped around his erection made Will melt into him.  
  
He turned to him slightly, and began to run his hand down Hannibal's back to his ass. Will took his ass into his hand and squeezed them as Hannibal pushed his cock into Will’s hip, Will took that as my cue that Hannibal loved it.

Will then slid his hand from his ass, down the back of his leg, then around to the front and up and reached his balls first.  
Will’s hand lingered at his balls for a few moments, grasping them in his hand and feeling the testicles moving around inside. Then Will slid his hand up to his cock; Hannibal was so hard he couldn’t believe it. Will wrapped his hand around Hannibal thick member and began to mimic his actions.

He lightly pumped his hard cock as their kissing became more animalistic and they really began to get into the moment.

Hannibal broke his mouth from Will, and started to work down his chest, stopping at his nipple for the briefest moment before licking around the areola, circling them with his skillful tongue and finally closed his mouth on Will’s nipple, making Will moaned in complete pleasure.

When Hannibal continued down Will’s belly until he got to the head of his cock, he could feel Hannibal’s hand stop pumping, and instead, it was his tongue began to circle the head. After a few moments, he took Will inside his mouth, and ohhh, the feeling was fantastic! Will moaned and cried out Hannibal name as he thrust his hips toward his face, wanting his entire penis in Hannibal’s hot mouth but he quickly took control and was giving Will the best blowjob he’d ever had.

 He ran his tongue through Will’s pubic hair, using his hand to raise Will’s cock straight up, pointing to the ceiling. He paused for a few moments looking at Will’s cock, marveled in the way it looked after what he just did. Then he took Will’s hard cock into his mouth again, completely and utterly blows Will’s mind when he takes a long, leisurely lick from the base to the tip.

“Ahh ..Hannibal oh..” Will moaned and dug his fingers into Hannibal’s scalp, as he sunk further to the bed and spread his legs wider for him.

Hannibal hummed around Will’s length, savoring everything it had to offer. He mouthed the mushroom head, licking the slit and tasting the clear fluid of arousal, then circled his tongue all the way around the ridge. He moaned around his cock as he continued to bob on it, slurping and sucking, and then Hannibal pulled off, lapping at Will's cockhead while he jacked him.

The hand snaking and tightening in Hannibal’s messy ash brown hair startled him first but as Will gently hauled him up, Hannibal relaxed, and allowed Will to invade his mouth with his tongue. Allowed Will to taste the lingering flavor and aroma of his own body heavy on his tongue.

Hannibal reached into the nightstand and pulled out a tube of Astroglide and a condom. While he opened the foil wrapper and about to take out the condom, Will stopped him, “No I want to feel you come inside me.” He said between uneven breath.

Hannibal smiled then, and obeyed to his Will. Everything for Will, everything he wanted. He squirted some lube onto Will’s cock and balls and began to use his hand to spread it around. The feeling was so fantastic, Will thought he was going to come even before Hannibal even enter him. He spread his legs apart and Hannibal acknowledged. He slid his hand between Will’s legs, and a few of his fingers found his hole.  
  
Will spread his legs further apart as Hannibal sat up and positioned himself between his legs.

Squirting more lube on Will’s balls, he used his fingers to spread the lube to Will’s ass, and squirted more to that spot.

“Lift your knees to your chest for me my dear.”  
Will followed before Hannibal settled on top of him again and they continued locking lips.

Will groaned into Hannibal’s mouth when Hannibal let his slippery finger trail over Will’s asshole. They kept kissing while Hannibal pressed his finger in just deep enough for the tip to break through.

Will sucked in a deep breath at the burning sensation and exhaled, relaxing his clenched muscles at the same time.

Hannibal’s finger slid into the knuckle. Resting for a moment and then he gently pulled it out, kissing his forehead to distracted and eased him from the pain.

Hannibal then slowly added a second finger and the burn was ten times stronger but it didn’t take long before he was able to scissor his fingers inside Will to make room for his throbbing dick.

He kissed Will’s tummy, licked the permanent scar he left on him before moving back up Will’s body. When he was at his chest level, he hooked his arms underneath Will’s legs and lifted them up. Will felt the need growing deep within his belly as he wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s hip. He was desperate to feel Hannibal inside of him.

  
“Please do it,” Will begged, staring into Hannibal’s eyes.

“My eager boy,” Hannibal gave him a kissed on his cheek before he positioned his tip at Will’s opening and gently leaned into him. He kissed Will slowly and deeply while pushing past his rim, and gently pushing in and the pulling away.

The feeling of him pushing and pulling back was enough to get Will going again. He began to pull with his heels at Hannibal’s ass. The head of his cock pushed just far enough that he was inside slightly. Then he pushed harder and just passed his sphincter. That made Will cried out then, his body tensed up a bit but quickly relaxed again.

But that didn’t stop Will from pulling at Hannibal’s ass with his heels as he bucked his ass up so Hannibal slipped in even deeper while Hannibal groan of pleasure

Will was so tight and so warm that he could have stayed in that position forever. By the time Hannibal was all the way inside him, Will was ready to burst. He could feel the warm fluid that was escaping him but he wanted to make it last as long as possible. Waiting for Hannibal. 

“I’ll move now,” Hannibal grumbled as he spoke to Will’s ear and nibbled them while began to slowly thrusted in and out of Will.

In the meantime, Will’s own hand was sliding up and down Hannibal’s back, from his shoulders to his ass as he squeezed and moaned louder in pleasure.

Hannibal increased his pace slightly and was moving all the way in and out in slow, even strokes. Will couldn’t keep from thrusting his hips down to meet Hannibal with each pass.

Will’s asshole is like a warm blanket of snug bliss making Hannibal starting to thrusted deep into him in long, precise strokes, swivelling his hips so that he can reach a bit deeper.

When he hit Will’s prostate, he moaned, yelling Hannibal’s name, Will could comes any minute now, as Hannibal aimed at it several more times.

He wanted to stay here in this moment and make love to Will forever.  
But, all good things must come to end and that tell tale tingle gathers in the base of Hannibal’s spine as his orgasm starts to build.

He slow down his thrusts to prolong the best sex of his entire life, but the feel of Will’s asshole wrapped so tight around his cock, milking it, is too much to take. It didn’t take long for Will to comes hard, spurting his seeds on his own stomach as he called Hannibal’s name in broken voice.

Hannibal grabbed his hips and pick up the pace, hitting the last home stretch.  
And within about two more minutes it pushed to the surface and it was there. “I’m gonna come,” Hannibal growled before he came deep into Will.

They both moaned, and Will felt Hannibal’s hot fluid floating into him.

For a moment they just stayed in that position, catching their own breath before Hannibal bring his head down to lapped as Will’s came. Tasting it all.

Will watched him in awe then.

After Hannibal was done, Will dragged him up for a kiss, tasting his own in Hannibal’s warm mouth. They kissed for a good long minutes while Hannibal’s hand tighten in Will’s wet curls and Will hug Hannibal’s strong back tightly, not wanting to let his man go. Neither of them wanting to let go:

When Hannibal broke their kiss, he slowly pulled out of Will and laid down next to him. Will turned around and they found each other in one another arms. Will snuggled closer to Hannibal’s chest while Hannibal gathered the young man to his strong arms. He kissed Will on the forehead when he heard Will mumbled the three words he love to hear the most, “I love you.”

Hannibal smiled, repeating Will’s words and added a “too” to bring the word count to four.

And they slowly fell asleep in each other arms.

When they woke, it began again. But, that’s a story for another time...

 


End file.
